Season 3
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Their back. With new mystery and new characters! Third genere Mystery
1. Chapter 1

Nina pov

I'm back at Anubis. My third year! I rolled my suitcase up to the house. I opened the door to be basically attacked by a mob of pink. Amber.

"Nina your back! Fabian's been freaking out. Patricia slapped him and told him to calm down" she said while squuezing the life out of me.

"Ambs can't breath" I said. She pulled away. Amber looked really pretty. She had her hair curly and it looked blonder. She wore a pink dress.

"Come on" she said dragging me into the living room.

"Nina" Patricia said. I smiled. Fabian picked me up and spun me around. I kissed him. I heard squeals. I pulled away and me and Fabian just stared at each other. The door bell rang. I looked around. Everyone was already here.

"Um who's that?" Amber asked. Evryone shrugged. Fabian let me down and we walked to the door. A girl. She had firey red hair that was curly. She had sparkling blue eyes. She wore dark jeans, a sweatshirt that said converse on it and black Vans. She had a suitcase.

"Hi I'm Rikki" she said.

"I'm Nina and this is Fabian" I said pointing to Fabian. Soon Trudy came in.

"Come in sweetie" she said to Rikki. Rikki had a flash of annoyance in her eyes but smiled. Trudy lead her into the living room.

"New student. Great" Fabian said sarcastically. I playfully shoved him.

"Shut up. I was new kid once" I said.

"Yea but your my chosen one" he said. I smiled then we went to where everyone was. All the girls got closer to their boyfriends. Joy and Mick started dating over the summer. I think Rikki is her new threat. I felt my phone buzz. I looked and saw a text from Joy.

"She's looking at Mick! That fake red head. That came from a bottle bitch!" she angrily texted. I looked up at her.

"It did" she mouthed. I shook my head and looked back at Rikki. She looked awkward.

"So Rikki your rooming with Joy" Trudy said.

"What!" Joy exclaimed.

"The attic is now you and Rikki's room" Trudy said. Joy huffed and laid into Mick. Rikki smirked.

"Do we have any other new students?" Mara asked.

"Four others" Trudy said.

"No! More Americans!" Patricia moaned.

"Thanks Yacker you make me feel good" Eddie said. Patricia glared at him.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Ryanna, Rosalie, Jason and Brandon" Trudy said.

"Who are they rooming with?" I asked.

"Rosalie is with Amber and Nina, Ryanna is with Mara and Patricia, Jason is with Jerome and Alfie and Brandon is with Fabian, Eddie and Mick" Trudy said. I saw the boys groan. Amber looked kind of happy.

"I hope she loves clothes" she said happily. I smiled and her blondeness.

"You want me to help unpack?" Fabian asked.

"Yea" I said. He took my suitcase upstairs. Three beds were their. Amber's stuff was already unpacked. Fabian and I talked about nothing. I heard the door open.

"Hot boys are here!" I heard Amber yell.

"Ambs!" Alfie scolded.

"Sorry beau" she apolagized. Me and Fabian laughed and went downstairs.

The boys were hot but not Fabain. One looked like he could be Eddie's twin. They looked a lot alike. The other looked sort of like Eddie and Jerome. Patricia kept looking between Eddie and his "twin".

"Is it sad that I'm confused?" Patricia asked.

"Yes!" Eddie exclaimed. His "twin" chuckled. I'm gonna call him Freddie.

"I'm Brandon" Freddie said.

"Eddie" Eddie said. They had a cold feeling about each other. Brandon kept sneaking glances at Patricia.

"Who are you, cutie?" he asked. Patricia Williamson blushed. I'm waiting for a pig to go over my head. Eddie grew red but not with blushing.

"Patricia my girlfriend" Eddie said. Brandon smiled.

"Afraid of loosing her?" he asked.

"Just to dirt like you" Eddie said. The other boy stood their awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Mara asked him.

"Jason" he said. Patricia turned at Jason. I have a feeling she was thinking about Mr. Winkler.

Eddie looked like he wanted to rip Brandon's throat out. Brandon saw me and winked. I blushed. Fabian saw too. He cleared his throat.

"Relax your still my Fabes" I said then kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Hi gorgeous" Brandon said turning to Amber. Amber giggled and twirled her hair. Brandon smiled but now it was fake. He looked at Mara. She was reading.

"Pretty and smart" Brandon said. Jerome scoffed. The door bell rang.

"Eddie you get it" Patricia said probably trying to keep him from beating Brandon. He opened the door and their were two girls. One wore a leather jacket, dark jeans, and lace gloves. She had very dark Auburn hair and electric blue eyes. The other girl had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black top with neon pink hems, skinny jeans and heels which looked like torture devices. Eddie's eyes widened. He pushed the second girl outside the closed the door.

"Rude" the other girl scoffed. More like weird.

Something is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie pov

I pushed "the girl" outside. She seemed annoyed. I dragged her away from the house. When we were far enough away I stopped. Rose crossed her arms.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"Mom and dad let me come" she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok so maybe I threatened to stop working if they didn't let me come" she admitted.

"They let you come. Alone?" I asked.

"No, no Drew is here. Just not in the house" she said. Drew is her security guard. If your confused I'll explain. Rosalie is my sister. My pop star little sister. A pop star who should not be here! She rolled her eyes at my expression. She looked the same as the last I saw her. Her dark brown hair was pulled to the side. She seemed somewhat annoyed with me.

"I can't believe mom and Eric let you come" I said.

"Well Eric wanted me to come. Mom was thinking about it and Steven was angry" she said. Steven is our step-dad. He's a music producer. I don't like him. He tries to buy me stuff so I will accept him as my new dad. I have no dad. I accept no one as my dad. He found out Rosalie could sing and practically begged her to do music. He would never let her stop singing.

"So what did you do other than threaten them?" I asked.

"I promised mom I would do concerts in England and promote her brand" Rose said. Our mom is a fashion designer.

"Can I go back to the house now?" she asked.

"Fine but don't blow your cover" I said.

"I don't want that. I'm just going to keep my cover. To everyone I'm Rosalie Bradley not Rosalie Miller" she before she turned around. She walked back to the house. I sighed. I have a feeling this won't end up well. I followed her back to the house.

Everyone had left the common room. I went to my room. Fabian was on his bed playing on his guitar. Mick was bouncing a soccer ball. Last but not least was Brandon. Uh that discusting little ass.

Flirting with my Yacker. And Yacker actually showed feelings. Last I checked Yacker was stone. She actually blushed. I didn't know she could do that. One thing you do not mess with is my girlfriend. You never do that. Ever! I strictly enforce that. I will beat someone up if they get way to close. You do not touch my yacker. Brandon sat on his bed messing with drumsticks. He smirked when he saw me.

"So, your dating Trix?" he asked.

"Patricia. And yes" I spat. He raised his hands in defense.

"Just asking" he said.

"Why don't you just stop?" I asked. Fabian put his guitar down and picked up a book. Mick pretended not to notice. Brandon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't the boss of me" he said.

"May be true. Just know this, you mess with my girlfriend and I swear you will wish you were dead" I warned.

"Sure" he said sarcastically. I shook my head and sat on my bed. I put in my headphones and went through my playlist. After sometime the guys got up. I'm guessing it was for dinner so I got up too. Spaghetti. Oh no.

The girls were already sitting. I sat next to Patricia as usual. All the couples sat together and the newbies squezzed in. Jerome put his hand in the spaghetti. He flung it at Amber. She screeched. Alfie picked up his own spaghetti.

"Don't hit my girlfriend" he said then threw it at Jerome. I felt some hit me. Brandon was smirking. My eyes grew large. I pulled a yacker.

I took the water ptcher and he was drenched. It did my own little twist to it. I took the salad bowl and dumped it on his head. I took some dressing and sprayed it in his face. I smirked and sat down. He wiped the salad dressing from his eyes.

"Your dead" he said.

"Yea right" I said. He took spaghetti and flung it at me. I practically jumped over the table. Somehow I ended up on the floor on top of Brandon.

"Eddie, stop!" Patricia said. I kept him underneath me.

"Eddie get up or..or. I don't know just get up!" she said. I was about to when he somehow flipped me and so he was ontop of me. I pushed him off and brushed myself off. I went to my bedroom before I did something else. I sat on Brandon's bed. I wasn't getting my bed covered in food. The door opened. Patricia.

"That was stupid" she said.

"I don't like him" I said crossing my arms.

"You can't attack people you don't like" she said.

"You did it to me" I said.

"Haven't I told you rules are different for us?" she wouldn't ever give this up.

"Your right" I said. She looked shocked.

"Well yes I am" she said. I walked towards her.

"You look a mess" she said. I wrapped my arms around her then picked her up and spun her around. She was covered in sauce. I chuckled and still held her tightly.

"I hate you" she said.

"I know" I said then kissed her. The sparks flew as usual.

My Yacker is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie pov**

My brother needs to get out of my buisness. I can handle myself. I got settled into my new room. I sat on my bed and sighed. I heard a knock on the door. I looked up. Brandon.

"Sorry, looking for Patricia" he said.

"Why don't you just stay away? She has a boyfriend" I said.

"I like her and hate Eddie" he said simply. I rolled my eyes. Though my brother is annoying I care about him.

"I just think it would be good if you left her alone" I said.

"No way. I get what I want andd I want Patricia" he said. I got off the bed and walked towards him.

"Look. You need to leave them alone" I said.

"I don't think I will" he said. I simply shut the foor in his face.

"Ow" he said.

"You deserved it" I said. He really did. I have enough to deal with. Tommorrow is a concert and I don't want to do one. I like being normal. It's the reason I came here. I went back to the bed and looked at the ceiling.

It's so quiet. Well minus the talking you hear everywhere but it's more calm then what I'm used too. I heard a door open. My roommate Amber came in.

"Hey Rosie mind if I listen to music?" she asked.

"No it's ok" I said. She smiled and put her phone in her speakers. My song went blaring through the speakers.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_  
_lalalalalalalala _

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_  
_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_  
_Don't stop_  
_Give me give me give me what you got got_  
_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_  
_Don't even talk about the consequence_  
_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_  
_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_  
_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_  
_I'll never ever let you leave me_  
_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just can't resist you_  
_It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_Need you so much somehow_  
_I can't forget you_  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_  
_And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_  
_Alalalala alalalala_  
_You can take take take take take time time_  
_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_  
_Give me give me give me all of you you_  
_Don't be scared_  
_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_  
_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_  
_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_  
_To answer all the questions left behind_  
_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_  
_You've still got me to hold you up up_  
_And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just can't resist you_  
_It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_Need you so much somehow_  
_I can't forget you_  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_  
_Alalalala alalalala_  
_Untouched_  
_Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just can't resist you_  
_It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_Need you so much somehow_  
_I can't forget you_  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just can't resist you_  
_It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_Need you so much somehow_  
_I can't forget you_  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

Amber was dancing the whole time. I slightly smiled. This song got me popular. How I lost my privacy. Amber looked at me weirdly. She got out a magazine. She held it up. Me on the front cover.

"No way" she said coming to sit on my bed.

"Amber it's not" I started.

"Your her! I love your music" she said. I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Amber you need to keep this a secret. I will get you backstage concert tickets I swear. If you do tell I swear I will get a restraining order against you" I said. She nodded. I released my hand. She looked at me giddly.

Great, someone else knows my secret.

**Rikki pov**

I moved into my new room. I'm sharing with a totally slut. I sat on my new bed and took out my buzzing phone. My sister.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Rikki. Someone wanted to talk to you" Tasha said. I smiled.

"Mumma" a voice said.

"Hi munchkin" I said.

"Mumma. Where awe yew?" Shannon asked. Yes, she is my daughter. But it wasn't on purpose. I got raped. Many times. I ended up with Shannon. I didn't want abortion or adoption. She lives with my sister Tasha. She's my little "accident". She's the best accident ever. She's only about a year old. She has deep brown hair which she gets from her "father" and my blue eyes.

"I'll come visit you soon" I promised.

"Come home Mumma" Shannon begged.

"I can't but I promise to visit tomorrow" I said.

"Okay. Wuv yew" she said.

"Love you too" I said then hung up. I sighed and laid into my bed. I wonder where my roommate is. I think her name is Joy. How ironic?

"Who do you love?" a voice asked coming from the shadows. Joy. That bitch is like a ghost! Just fucking appears!

"No one" I said.

"Don't lie little mermaid" she said.

"Little mermaid?" I chuckled.

"Red hair" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Who do you love?" she asked.

"A family member" I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever your hiding I'll find it" she said.

"Whatever" I said.

"I will. I almost ruined Nina last year. I'd watch your back if I were you" she said.

This bitch is out to get me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie pov**

I woke up the next morning and knew something was wrong. The back of my head felt sticky. Brandon was standing next to my bed with maple syrup. I peeled my pillow off my head. My hair was a sticky mess. Brandon chuckled and went to his bed.

"Back off" he said. Oh hell no. He did not tell me to back off from my own girlfriend. I threw my pillow at him which he ducked.

"Nice try" he said. I grunted and went to the bathroom. I took a shower. I heard a door open. The shower was opened and someone was thrown in. I landed on the floor. I focused my eyes and Yacker was ontop of me. She was nude. I tried to focus but it didn't work. She quickly got off and banged on the shower door.

"Amber! You blonde! You can't lock a person in a shower!" she said.

"Suck it up Williamson" Amber called. Patricia sighed and shut off the water.

"Yacker I didn't wash, rinse and repeat" I joked. She pushed me which didn't do much. The shower is tight so we are rubbing against each other. We were being careful of where we were rubbing exactly.

"How did she lock us in?" I asked.

"She put a broom in between the handle" Patricia said. I pushed the door a little making a creak. I was able to move the broom away. Patricia stepped out then me. She put on her previously thrown off towel.

"Thanks" she said before she left. I smirked and went back to the shower. After I finshed I got changed and went to the living room. I was horrified and pissed at what I saw. Brandon had Patricia against a wall and he was kissing her. She put her hand on his chest and pushed but he didn't move. I moved him for her. In seconds he was on the floor.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Thats what I should be asking you!" I yelled. I felt metal on my right hand. I lifted it up and found myself attached to Brandon. I yanked him up. Joy was standing above us. "Get along" was her only instructions. She was not keeping us together. I dragged Brandon to our room. I took a hanger and tried to unlock us. It didn't work. I have to spend my whole damn day with HIM! He didn't look any more pleased.

"Guess we have to work together" he said.

"Yea were stuck" I said lifting up my right hand. He looked annoyed.

This will be a long day.

**Rikki pov**

I saw two boys attatched. Am I seeing things? I went downstairs and sat in the living room across from a boy who I think is Jason. His feet were on the table. I not so softly nudged them.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Hey" I said flirtly.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Your feet were in my way" I said.

"Well you could've asked" he said sarcastically.

"Well you could've not had them there" I said picking up a magazine.

"Preppy" he muttured. I took my magazine down and glared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Preppy" he said more clearly.

"Don't call me that" I said then flipped my hair.

"Oh you think your a badass?" he said.

"I could kick your ass" I sugessted leaning closer towards him. He leaned foreward too so now we were in each others face.

"I'd love to see you try" he said.

"I will" I said. Before either of us could react metal slipped onto our wrist. I looked up at who handcuffed us.

"This is revenge" Joy said. I stood up quickly.

"Let me go" I demanded.

"Fine. But you have to come with me" she said.

"Whatever just unlock" I said holding up my wrist. She did and held onto my arm. She took me to our room and made me sit.

"I found your secret" she said.

"What secret?" I asked innocently. She gulped. She was bluffing. She almost had me there.

"You ain't got shit on me" I said standing up and moving for the door.

"Nice try though" I said before I left. She stood there mouth wide open.

Oh the fun we'll have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie pov**

So I wanna kill Brandon. If I did I think I could handle the jail time. Either that or flee to Canada. No one would suspect a thing. Once we got setached the first thing he did was find Patricia. My Patricia. Patricia and I are walking to class right now holding hands.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" she asked. I can't. Tonight's Rosalie's concert.

"Sorry I can't" I said. She nodded.

"Ok" she said then walked away. I sighed. I saw Brandon come up to her. I couldn't hear what he said. Patricia nodded then walked over towards me.

"I have a date" she said. My eyes widened.

"What!" I almost screamed.

"Yea he asked me out and you don't wanna hang out so maybe I should hang with him" she said then walked away. I clenched my teeth and slammed my fist on a locker. I heard the cocky laugh of Brandon.

"Your nightmares are coming true" he said. I glared at him. Maybe I could kill him. He snickered and walked away. He's gone to far. I need revenge.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

**Rosalie pov**

I love concerts. I honestly do. But I hate being the one in it. Because you enjoy bull shit. I'm getting squeezed into a corset dress. My make-up is as black as night and pitch black streaks are running through my hair. My hair is probably damaged because of all the pressed on heat. Five people were trying to get me ready.

Someone was outlining my lips then putting on black lipstick. Who where's black? I don't even think goths wear black lipstick. High shoes were put on my feet and glitter flew everywhere. I looked over and saw my brother on the phone. He was texting or something.

"Nice to know your helping" I said sarcastically.

"Moral suppport" he said. I rolled my eyes. Someone started rushing me on stage. Blinding lights hit me and loud noises pounded my ear drums. Great. After many long songs I was done. I found Eddie in my dressing room on the couch still on the phone.

"Hey" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"I'm having Amber spy on Patricia and _him_" he said.

"Jealous much?" I asked sitting down on another couch then taking a swig of my water.

"No, he's just a little to close for my taste" he said.

"Sure" I said sarcastically. Before he could speak the door opened. People with backstage passes. Wait that's Patricia and Brandon. I shot my moron brother a look. He buried his face in a pillow. I shook my head at his stupidity. I really don't understand why he is so stupid. Patricia didn't notice. She looked pretty. She wore a short black top, mini skirt, ankle boots and bracelets. Her hair was curled and pulled up.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" I said.

So blah, blah, blah "I love your music" blah, blah pictures blah blah blah. When Patricia was going to leave she looked at Eddie.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked.

"My brother" I said.

"I didn't know you had a brother" she said. I shrugged.

"Yea lives here and I don't" I said. She looked at Eddie's back closely. She bent down and yanked him by the hair.

"Ow! Touchy Yacker" he said.

"Eddie" she said slapping him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you here!" she asked. Brandon seemed to enjoy this.

"My sisters concert" he said pointing to me.

"You never told me!" she yelled.

"I had to keep it a secret" he said trying to wrap his arm around her. She pushed him away.

"We are over" she said. Eddie stood up.

"I couldn't tell you" he said. Patricia shook her head then turned to Brandon.

"Wanna go out again?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Great" Patricia said then leaned in and kissed him. Patricia shot Eddie a look then her and Brandon left. Eddie was shocked. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder. He pushed it away.

"You always mess everything up!" he yelled.

"I'm sor-" I started.

"Stop! I hate it! Your always messing up everything I enjoy now I'm done" he said and was about to storm out. I grabbed his wrist.

"Eddie calm down. I will get you two together. Just relax. Tomorrow we start plan revenge" I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Come on" I said.

"Ok" he said.

This will be fun.

* * *

**Outfits (Take out spaces)**

**Patricia: http:/ /www. polyvore. com /hottie/ set? id= 49379620**

**Rosalie: http:/ /www. polyvore. com /rockstar/ set? id= 49378890**


	6. Chapter 6

**Srry 4 wait but here ya go**

* * *

**Rosalie pov**

The day after the concert and the incident I called a meeting with Eddie's friends minus Patricia and Brandon. Eddie was moping on the couch.

"Who wants to get Eddie off his lazy butt?" I asked. Everyone raised their hand.

"So were breaking up Patricia and Brandon" I said. Eddie moaned. Everyone else nodded.

"Ok, so here's what were gonna do" I started. I then assigned jobs and explained the plan. That night we started.

First we followed them on their date. They went to a resturaunt. We all got a booth and spied on them. Patricia was laughing. They seemed forced. Brandon was smiling and holding her hand. I will admit his smile is cute.

Eddie looked like he wanted to go and die in a hole. Patricia got up to go to the bathroom. That's when the plan started.

When she left Amber went and sat down. She went and flirted with him. She kept flirting and flirting until she saw Patricia. She then leaned in and kissed him.

Alfie resisted the urge to jump over the table. Ok thats a lie. Mick, Fabian and Jerome were holding him back. Patricia took a water glass from a waiter and poured it over Brandon and Amber. Amber and Brandon broke away. Patricia stormed outside. That was Eddie's que and he followed.

I hope this works.

**Eddie pov**

I followed Yacker outside. She was crying. I didn't know she could do that either.

"Yacker" I said. She looked at me.

"Oh great someone to laugh at me" she said. I wrapped my arms around her. She let me do that. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I only did that to make you jealous. You know that right?" She said.

"You gushed on him and you never do that" I said.

"Yea" she admitted. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest.

"You smell like waffles" I said.

"Does everything smell like waffles to you?" she asked.

"No. Ok yes" I said. She went more into my chest and laughed.

"Your so stupid" she said.

"Yea. I know" I said.

"But I love that" she said. I leaned in and we kissed.

I love her so much.

**Patricia pov**

The next day Eddie and I walked to class together. His arm was firmly around my arms. Mine was around his waist. It was very, very tight. Kinda like I was going to disappear.

"You can loosen a little," I said.

"No, I like holding you," he said.

"I like breathing! Your suffocating me," I said. I pushed away. He smirked and pulled me closer.

We got to class late. But it was only Mr. Sweet's. It's not like he can get mad at us. I mean he hates me but he doesn't go hard on me anymore. We sat in the back of the class. Mr. Sweet said nothing. I saw that Rikki and Jason were sitting together. Trudy came in the classroom.

"Rikki, can you come here for a second?" Trudy asked. She looked nervous. Rikki stood up and went with Trudy.

Wonder what that's about.

**Rikki pov**

I went into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your sister called and said there was something wrong with a girl named Shannon. And she needs you to come over" Trudy said.

"Thanks Trudy" I said then left. I got a cab and told the guy to drive to London. We got to Tasah's apartment. I paid the guy then went up. I knocked on the door. Tasha opened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She has chicken pox" she said. I went inside. Shannon was sitting in her play pen covered in the red spots. She had on these gloves to prevent her from scratching.

"Mumma" she said standing up. She reached out her small arms. I picked her up. I can't get chicken pox again I've already had it.

"It's itchy!" she exclaimed.

"I know but it will get better" I said.

"Make it stop!" she said.

"I can't" I said.

"Mumma's can do anything" she said **(An: Don't you remember when u were little and thought that way?)**. I sighed. I wish that was true.

If so I wouldn't have been raped by my old headmaster. He was dad's friend and he is my god dad. It's just a hot mess. He said if I told he would kill me so I just left it alone. When I ended up with Shannon I said I got raped but I didn't say by who. My god dad always looked at me like I better not tell everytime I saw him. He is awful.

"Not everything, baby" I said.

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"No one can" I said. She looked confused.

She'll get it one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a new chapter and I am asking a question at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Rikki pov**

I spent the night at Tasha's house. Shannon was up all night so I barely got any sleep. This morning I took her out of her crib and into her highchair.

I gave her some cherrios with no milk and orange juice in a sippy cup. She poured her cherrios onto the tray that's attatched to the highchair. I shook my head. She started picking them up and putting them in her mouth. She hadn't complained about being itchy which I found weird. I turned around and saw she was scrathing herself by rubbing against the highchair. I took her out. She reached for the chair.

"No" I said. She whimpered.

"I wanna go to Mama's house!" she exclaimed. Mama is her grandma well my mom.

My parents live in a mansion and love Shannon but they can't watch her all the time. So she lives with Tasha. Speaking of Tasha where is she. Shannon squirmed in my arms. I took her to the bathroom and ran a bath. Shannon kept trying to escape me.

"No bath mumma! No bath!" she exclaimed. I sighed and sat her in. It was like a cat touching water. Once I got her still she relaxed.

"It no itchy!" she said happily. I smiled a little.

Once I finshed soaking her she got less red. I put on anti-itch cream then put her in pajamas because she isn't doing anything today. She also got her gloves back on. I heard the door bell. I sighed and went to get it. My godfather. I backed away and held Shannon close.

"Who's this?" he asked me.

"I Shannon" Shannon said. I sat her down.

"Baby girl go to the back" I said. She toddled back there. I faced the person who stole my purity.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see her" he said.

"She's fine" I said backing away.

"Why do you seem nervous?" he asked sounding friendly.

"Get away from me" I said. He grasped my shoulders.

"Come on, Rikki" he said.

Not again.

**Jason pov**

I wonder what Rikki is doing. It's not like I like her or anything. I just worry. I'm on my bed listening to music. Jerome was on his bed reading.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. '

"Your tapping your fingers against your phone. That kinda shows something is wrong" he said. I didn't notice I was doing that but he's right.

"It's nothing" I said.

"Yes there is. Tell me I seriously have nothing to do" he said. I chuckled.

"Ok it's Rikki" I said.

"So you love her" he guessed.

"No" I said nervously.

"Yes you are and why are worried?" he said.

"Because I wonder where she is" I said.

"She is probably fine" he said.

"Uh huh" I said.

"If your really worried then let's see where she went on the sign out sheet" he said getting off his bed.

"You really wanna go?" I asked.

"Seriously I have nothing. Mara won't let me talk to her because I distract her while she is studying. Alfie went shopping with Amber. Eddie went somewhere with Patricia and I basically hate everyone else" he said.

"Alright then" I said getting up. We looked at the signout sheet. She's at an apartment complex. We got a cab and went to the apartment. We found the room. The door was unlocked. The apartment looked trashed.

"Rikki!" I called. I heard a crying. Jerome and I followed it. It came from a closet. Jerome opened it. A baby? She had chicken pox and other scars. She was bleeding. I picked her up.

"Whoa she's contagious!" Jerome said.

"I can't catch it" I said holding her close.

"Someone took my mumma and my auntie!" the girl exclaimed.

"What does your mommy look like?" I asked.

"She has redded hawr and bwe ewes (Translation: red hair and blue eyes)" she said.

"Is her name Rikki?" I asked.

"That's what Auntie calls her" she said.

"She has a kid?" Jerome asked.

"I guess" I said.

"Please help me" she begged.

"Ok. I will" I said.

"Who took your mommy?" Jerome asked.

"Some man" the small girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I Shannon" she said.

"Well Shannon I'll watch you" I said.

"Yay!" she said wrapping her arms around my neck. Jerome looked around.

"Let's go" he said. I nodded. We got another cab and went to Anubis. Trudy came.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My sister" Jerome lied.

"Ok then" Trudy said. Shannon was asleep.

"She's sick. Poor child" Trudy said then left the house. Shannon moaned.

"You guys come here!" Amber screamed. We all went into the living room. Amber was watching TV. Rikki's, Shannon and another girls face were on the screen. It said missing. Rikki's parents will pay a reward. Everyone looked at Jerome and I.

"You kidnapped a kid!" Amber exclaimed.

"No. We were looking for Rikki and she was crying in a closet" I said. Everyone nodded.

"Take her to her parents" Nina said. I am not saying this is Rikki's baby.

"Ok I will" I said.

"How much is the reward?" Jerome asked.

"Five thousand for each" Joy said.

"Hey maybe we shouldn't give her back" Jerome suggested.

"Jerome" Mara snapped.

"We could get more" Jerome said.

"No way, Jerome" Fabian said.

"Well" Mick said.

"No" Eddie agreed.

"How about this if you think we should keep her and offer more raise your hands" Amber said. Jerome, Mick, Joy, Brandon and Ryanna raised their hands.

"Ok. If you say we give her back raise your hands" Amber said. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Rosalie, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and I raised our hands.

"Mara?" Amber asked crossing her arms.

"Well" she said.

"You seriously think keeping her will help!" Amber exclaimed. Shannon wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"It could be nice" Mara said.

"That makes us win" Nina said.

"No way" Brandon said.

"Just take her to her family" Fabian said.

"No" Jerome said.

"Slimeball you'll do anything for money" Patricia said.

"Basically" Jerome said.

"I'm taking her back" I said.

"No" Shannon said.

"See she wants to stay" Joy said.

"I don't wanna go" Shannon said.

"Shannon you need to" I said.

"Ok then" she said. Jerome and Brandon blocked the front door.

"You are not leaving with her" Jerome said.

What the hell is wrong with them?

* * *

**Should they keep the baby or give them back?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason pov**

"You get an a day" I said.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"You get a day to prove that you can take care of her" I said giving Shannon to Jerome.

"Ok" he said then went over to the people who wanted to keep Shannon.

This should be fun.

**Ryanna pov**

Jerome brought the baby over.

"Ok so, Brandon, Mick, Mara and I are going shopping for baby stuff and so Joy and Ryanna will watch her" he said handing me the baby.

"Um no" i said handing her back. He gave her to Joy. Then they left. A really bad smell filled the room. Joy handed me the kid.

"We don't have diapers" I said.

"Improvise" she said.

"Come on" I said getting up. The baby started crying. I started bouncing her.

"I don't think bouncing her with poop in her diaper is good" Joy said. I stopped.

"Please shut up" I begged.

"Let's go to the boys rooms and change her" Joy suggested. I nodded and sat her on Jerome's bed. She started squirming and rolling. I pinned her to one spot. She cried louder.

"What is that crying?" Victor boomed. Joy ran out to explain. I can tell the baby hates me but oh well. So what can I use as a diaper?

"Joy" I called. She came in.

"Get me rubber gloved, toliet paper, bobby pins and a towel" I said. She raised her eyebrows but left.

The baby kept crying. All the other people in the house were acting like we didn't exist. Just because they wanted to give her back. I personally agree with Jerome. Joy came back with the stuff I needed. I put on rubber gloves and undid the diaper.

Holy shit! It was gross. I held my breath. I took the toliet paper and cleaned up the problem. The baby was still crying.

"Shut up! I'm trying" I said. She screamed. I wrapped the towel around her then sat her down. She bolted for the door. Joy stopped her and picked her up. She fought against Joy. I heard the other people get back.

"Why does the baby have a towel on her butt?" Jerome asked. All the people who wanted to give her back chuckled quietly. Jerome took her. She reached her arms to Jason.

"Jason, Jason" she called.

"Nope" Jerome said giving her to Brandon.

"What am I supposed to do with a baby?" he asked.

Oh this will be a long day.

**Brandon pov**

I looked at the baby. She cocked her head at me. I took her to my room and sat edge of my bed then laid back on it. I huffed.

"You wook angwy" she observed.

"I am" I said.

"Why?" she asked crawling over to me. I pushed her back. She plopped on her butt.

"The girl I like likes someone else" I said.

"Because youw a meanie" she said then putting her hands in her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"You talk to much" I said. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ryanna!" I called. She came in.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't like her" I said pointing to the baby. She crawled towards me when she saw Ryanna.

"Well she doesn't like me" Ryanna said. I gave the baby to Ryanna. As soon as Ryanna was touching her she started screaming.

"Jason Jason!" she cried. Ryanna sat her down.

"Then go to Jason!" she screamed. The baby was in tears and ran off. Ryanna sat next to me.

"Maybe were bad people" she said.

"You think" I said. She chuckled.

"I do think Jerome's right though" she said. I shrugged.

"I kinda do. I mean a little extra money wouldn't hurt" I said. She shrugged.

"We could get in trouble. They think we kidnapped her" she said.

"It'll be fine and would know?" I said.

"All the people who want to give her back" she said.

"They wouldn't call the police on us. Well they might on ME but not everyone else" I said. She laughed.

"Your pretty cool" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Ryanna, Brandon!" Jerome called.

"Master wants us" she joked. I laughed and we both went out. He was holding the baby.

"Do you wanna explain why she is wearing a towel and crying saying you two are evil?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Looks like you can't watch her" Rosalie said finally speaking up.

"Yes we can" Jerome said. We heard police sirens and jumped. Everyone who wanted to give her back looked smugly.

"You called the police on us?" Ryanna hissed. They said nothing and simply sat on the couch. There was a knock on the door.

How are we gonna explain this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloo. thks for reviews. i really apperciate it when u guy give me ideas**

* * *

**Ryanna pov**

Police burst through the door.

"Who's Amber Millington?" they asked. Amber stood up.

"Who kidnapped Shannon?" they asked. Amber pointed to all the people who wanted to keep the baby. That evil blonde. We all got handcuffed. Joy was crying and stuff. Brandon and I were pretty annoyed. Jason was holding the baby. A smile pressed on his lips.

"What?" Jerome asked. He was really angry.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Jason asked.

"Yes" Jerome said. We got unhandcuffed.

What?

**Jason pov**

We did call the police on them. But we said how I found her and how one Jerome and the others wanted to keep her. We asked if they could scare them. And they said yes. It was a good prank. They looked pretty angry. Shannon was giggling. The police guy took her from me.

"We'll take her to her grandparents" he said.

"I want Jason to come too" Shannon said.

"I can't Shannon" I said.

"Pwease" she asked me. I looked at the police guy.

"I could call her grandparents who were happy to hear she's alive" he said.

"Yay!" Shannon said jumping over to me. I laughed and caught her. The police guy called her grandparents.

"They said yes" he said. Wow. They really do love Shannon. She gave me a smile.

"You should pack" the police guy said. Pack? How long am I gonna be there? Eh, I'm outta school. I went into my room taking Shannon with me.

"Youw woom is messy" she observed.

"I know" I said. She laid her head against my chest.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked.

"Yes daddy" she yawned. Daddy? Where did that come from? I shook my head and threw stuff in a bag. I looked at Shannon. She fell asleep. She still has than damn towel on her butt. I found some of the diapers Jerome bought and figured out how to change her diaper. She sleepily blinked.

"Go to sleep" I said softly. She nodded and shut her eyes. I kissed her forehead. She turned. I picked her back up.

She's so cute.

**Rikki pov**

He kidnapped me and my sister. He took us to one of his houses. More like mansion. He's super rich. Why does he need us? He confined us to one room and has beefy guards watching us.

We have been raped over and over and over. Every single time he comes in. He gives us food which I guess is ok. I just can't stand he's doing this to me. I've known him since forever. My parents trusted him to take care of me if they went away.

I hope my Shannon is ok.

**Brandon pov**

That was totally suckish. Those handcuffs hurt like hell. I feel like trying to get Patricia again. She's suprisingly not mad at Amber for kissing me. But she's mad at me. Whatever then. I went into my room.

Eddie has to have his phone somewhere. I found it plugged up and under a pile of clothes. I tried to unlock it. It has a code. Damn. When's his birthday? He would never tell me and neither would Patricia. I dug through his stuff. I found nothing. Maybe his favorite number. I'm gonna guess two. I typed in 2 four times. I saw Jerome come in.

"Give it" he said. I did. He put in a code then gave it to me. It was unlocked.

"Patricia's birthday" he said simply before leaving. I found Patricia's number. I wrote a text saying I wanted to break up with her. She was upstairs and Eddie was on the couch so it should be fine. I sent it and went into the living room. Patricia came downstairs. She shook her head at Eddie then went to the laundry room. I followed her. She was angrily throwing clothes in there.

"That ass" she muttered. She came across one of Eddie's shirts and poured itching powder in it.

"That should teach him" she said. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eddie dumped me in a text" she said looking down. I lifted her head up.

"He's an ass" I promised. I could feel the door open.

"Your cheating on me!" Eddie yelled. Patricia pushed me away and got in Eddie's face. She held up her phone.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME IN A GOD DAMMED TEXT!" she yelled.

"NO I DIDN'T" Eddie yelled back at her. This is entertaining. Patricia showed it to him.

"I never sent that" Eddie said.

"Sure" Patricia said sarcastically.

"Call it" Eddie shrugged. Patricia did. His ringtone went off. Patricia looked at him accusingly.

"Nope" he said. I rang from my back pocket. Patricia turned to me.

"You" she said getting in my face. I smirked. Patricia was about to kill me. Eddie picked her up.

"No Trixie" he said taking her out.

It's fun to mess with people.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rikki pov**

I have no idea how long I have been here. It's dark outside now. Tasha seems really really scared. I am too though. The door opened. Our god father came in.

"When will you let us go?" I asked.

"Now" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea and I'm collectiong the reward" he said. I rolled my eyes. He's already rich but he needs to be greedy too. Another guy came in and picked up Tasha and I. He took us outside to his car.

"Tasha we can not talk about this" I whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"He'll come back stronger" I said.

"Ok" she sighed. I nodded. The guy drove to our house but stopped right outside.

"Your story is I found you in the forest. Got it?" he said.

"Yes" Tasha and I said. He nodded and helped us out of the car. Security opened the gate for us. We got to the door. Someone I didn't expect opened. Jason. He had Shannon on his hip.

"Rikki?" he asked.

"Mommy" Shannon said. My parents came down. They hugged me and Tasha.

"Thank you so much" mom said to my god fathers friend. He looked humble. Liar. He didn't find us. Dad gave him the reward for me and Tasha. We went to the living room.

"This is Jason" Shannon said pointing to him.

"Yes I know Jason" I said.

"He so nice. And he wike yeww!" Shannon said. Jason blushed.

"Does he?" I asked smugly.

"Yea he said he wuvs you" Shannon said.

"It's time for bed" Jason said taking her upstairs. I laughed a little. Mom was looking at me and trying to fix my hair.

"I got raped again" I admitted.

"Was it the guy who brought you here?" dad asked. Tasha and I shook out heads.

"Who was it?" mom asked. Tasha and I shrugged. Dad sighed.

"You girls should get to bed" he said.

"Night" I said going to my bedroom. I like this one because I'm not sharing with a total bitch. AKA Joy. I took a shower and changed into pajamas. After a little while Jason came in.

"Sit" I said patting on my bed. He did.

"Where's Shannon?" I asked.

"Sleeping" he said.

"You got her to sleep?" I asked amazed.

"Yea. She kinda likes me" he said. I nodded.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" I asked.

"Shannon wanted me" he said.

"Ok well-" I started. My phone buzzed. I had it where I was being held but it was dead of course. School newspaper?

"The little mermaid" was the title. Joy is the only one who calls me that. Oh hell what did she say? I looked through it. It talked about how big a slut I apparently was and how I had a kid. I threw my phone down. How could she do that? How did she find out? Jason looked at my phone.

"Jerome" he growled.

"What?" I asked.

"Jerome knew" he said.

"How did you know in the first place?" I asked.

"Jerome and I went to that apartment and found her beaten up in a closet" he said. Oh my baby.

"Why does Joy hate me?" I asked.

"She's a bitch" he said. I nodded. Why does she get a kick out of hurting people's feelings?

She's insane.

**Joy pov**

I looked through Rikki's diary more. This thing is good. Wow. She knows who her rapist is but will never tell. Intersting. I already got reviews from the article.

People hate Rikki. My work seems done. I put her diary back under her matress and sat on my bed.

It's fun being the evil one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi! Sorry for the super long wait. Been blocked but now have inspiration. Give me some ideas please and I'm kinda sad. Wildflower-1321 quit. :(. She was always a sweetheart when she reviewed and I'm gonna miss her.**

* * *

**Rikki POV**

So I woke up the morning after the false article was published. I'm never going back their again. I tossed in my comfy bed and stared out the window. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I murmered. The person heard me because I heard my door open. Jason. Shannon was on his hip. She practically dove for my bed. I snuggled her into the bed with me.

"Why are you up?" I asked. She started bouncing in my lap.

"I not sleepy! I swept with Daddy!" She yelled.

"Who's Daddy?" I asked.

"Wason mommy!" She yelled. Jason blushed.

"Baby girl, Jason isn't your Daddy." I said.

"Yea so! I made him my Daddy and he said I could have whatever I want!" She said.

"I was talking about breakfast food." Jason said.

"Well to bad!" Shannon yelled at him. I sighed. I guess Jason is Shannon's dad now.

"Is it ok if your her dad?" I asked.

"Sure. I really like Shannon." He said.

"I guess we have shared custody." I said.

"Guess so." He said.

"What is custerdy?" Shannon asked. A smiled pressed my lips.

"We both take care of you. You live with one of us." I said.

"I wanna live with Daddy!" Shannon said jumping into Jason's arms.

"What?" I asked slightly shocked.

"I wanna meet daddy's family!" She said. I played with my sheets.

"If you want to." I murmered.

"You come too mommy." She said.

"Fine." I said. She slid off of Jason. She toddled out of the room. I looked at Jason and crossed my arms.

"You're stealing her from me." I said.

"I'm just being nice firetruck." He said suggesting to my bright red hair. I slapped him.

"Shut up." I said. He kissed my head.

"I love you firetruck." He said.

"Are we together?" I asked.

"Well I'm guessing since you let Shannon be my daughter." He said leaning against my vanity.

"Yea were together." I said.

"Babe." He said cheekily. I threw a pillow at him.

"Don't call me babe or that pillow is going to be a dagger." I said. He laughed.

He would make a good boyfriend.

**Rosalie POV**

I was listening to music and walking down the hallway. I ran into someone and looked up. Branden.

"Could you watch where you're going?" I snapped.

"Why don't you princess?" He spat bending down to get what he dropped. I bent down also. We reached for the same book.

"That's mine." I spat trying to tug it.

"No it isn't." He said.

"Listen, I have an obession and I want to know what the hell happens!" I exclaimed snatching the book. He grabbed my waist.

"How about we make a deal?" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"If I can fully seduce you then it's mine." He said.

"Game on." I said. We went to my bedroom. He held my waist.

"Not impressed." I said with crossed arms. He uncrossed my arms and held then behind my back. He started kissing up and down my neck and arms.

"This nice?" He asked. I kept my icy glare.

"No." I said simply. He chuckled and kept going. Eventually I spun around and kissed him on the lips. My legs wrapped around his torso while he grabbed my tiny waist.

"Get off my sister!" A voice roared. I pulled away and looked. Eddie. He looked kind of angry. Branden released me. Eddie shoved him against the wall.

"First my girlfriend! Now my baby sister! I'm sick of you!" He yelled at him and then kicked him. Branden swung a punch and hit Eddie in the eye.

Why me?


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason POV**

I think Rikki is mad at me. I got Shannon dressed and ready to go.

"We can't see my parents today. Ok?" I said.

"I want Daddy Shannon day!" She yelled.

"Ok, baby girl." I said. She grinned showing me her gums. I saw a hint of white.

"Open." I said. She shut her mouth. I opened it and looked. She was getting her teeth. I kissed her head.

"I hungy!" She yelled. Why is she acting up today? I took her down to the kitchen and opened up a jar of baby food. I fed her slowly making sure she wouldn't choke. It was like peaches and bananas or some shit like that. It looked nasty. She liked it so I guess that's all that matters.

"Mmmm." She cooed in joy. Speaking of joy I can't believe what she did to Rikki. I mean was Rikki mean to her. Yes. But seriously she was just being Rikki which is very bold but you have to love her. I love her.

**Rosalie POV**

Eddie and Branden were fighting.

"CUT IT OUT!" I screamed. They didn't ugh. I grabbed Eddie's shirt. Him and Branden moved which sent me flying back. I blacked out.

"Rosie." A voice said. I blinked my eyes open. Mom? I looked around. I'm in a hospital. I saw my security guy by the door, Eric (dad) near a wall, my step-dad in the corner and Eddie by my bedside. Only one of my eyes is open. The other won't. I put my hand up to it. Eww what's that feeling!?

"It's swollen shut. Branden and I kind of knocked you out." Eddie said sheepishly.

"Well it's a disaster. She had a concert tonight." Steven, my step-dad said.

"Shouldn't you be concerened about her safety?" Eric asked.

"Well this is her career." Steven said.

"She's a child." Eric said.

"SHUT UP!" Eddie snapped. They both got quiet.

"Do people know who I am know?" I asked. Mom pursed her lips.

"We had too use your real name." She said. I started to cry. I came her to be normal not completly stalked and I promised my parents I would stay a year.

"Now Drew will live in Anubis too." She tried. I bawled and put my head in Eddie's chest. He held me close and rubbed my back. I want it back like when we were younger. Before Eric left. I was about three and we lived in Boston. It was so snowy and I was playing with Eddie outside. Our mom called us back inside and we had hot chocolate and Eric would sit me on his lap.

Now my whole life is full of fakeness. I live in L.A. The city of posers. I don't dress like I want and I've been forced in a boob job! Yes my boobs are fucking fake. Mom thought they were too small at B cups so now I have what feels like a triple Z because I'm so fucking small. In reality I'm like a double C. I've also had a nose job. Well that was more of me needing it then mom wanting it. But I didn't want it. No one listens to me. I'm just their little doll and I'm sick of it. I have no choice but to go with it becuase if I don't then everyone will be hurt by it. I'm so many people's jobs. I can't hurt people.

"It's fine, sissy." Eddie said rubbing my back camly. I looked up at him with my one gross eye and my teary eye. I think the gross eye had tears too. I finally got the gross one opened.

"Don't call me sissy, buttface." I said.

"You're such a good sissy." He said patting my head. I growled. "Yea you're fine." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat up. Everyone was looking at me. I looked back at them. Sometimes I hate them and sometimes I love them.

I guess that's just family.


End file.
